Talk:Meta:Community Portal/TV Tropes' rape articles
TV Tropes' rape articles Per the GF blog and comments TV Tropes have deleted pretty much every article with "Rape" in the title. Skud's moved one here at Rape As Back Story. Should we move the others? Considerations: #licencing is OK (CC BY-SA) #how many pages are we talking about here? #are all of them in-scope for this wiki? One possibility, if you aren't certain about one of the pages, is to copy it to User:YOURNAME/Article Title, and then discuss it here before moving it to the main namespace. Thayvian 22:53, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm a TV Tropes moderator, and can provide you with the most recent version of any of these articles upon request. They were (hopefully temporarily) cut because of yet another Google threat to cut off our ad income if we didn't remove content. Matthew Jude Brown 00:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) ::BTW: TVT does not use MediaWiki and thus its wikitext is not compatible with here in many respects; however, some things do cross over and in most cases the replacements should be fairly obvious. Matthew Jude Brown 00:37, June 26, 2012 (UTC) I think we should also consider how much we want to change the pages if we do move them across. Are they purely archival, or do we want to continue to edit them to be more GF-y? I could go either way on that, or either both ways -- that is to say, keep an archival copy somewhere, and also develop a GF-style article on the same topic, with cross-links between the two. --Skud 01:32, June 26, 2012 (UTC) : An archival copy would probably be good, although wiki software is kind of a bad choice by definition for archiving (it would be possible to edit-protect the pages, though). So I'd probably be in favour of the both-ways approach: stuff ending up in our main namespace should be GF-ised or at least have the potential to be GF-ised in future, and maintaining the original copies somewhere. Thayvian 02:25, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :: Note that if you paste in the original text, save it, and then edit it, the initial revision to the article is an archive copy, which you can link to as and when needed. This would keep an archive without having to have it in the "public-facing space" of the GF Wiki. Matthew Jude Brown 03:11, June 26, 2012 (UTC) :I just heard about this on TheMarySue and followed a link here from geekfeminism.org. I'd like to help with backing up the articles here before the Google cache versions disappear unless that's what geekfeminism.org is doing. Has the User:YOURNAME/Article Title method been agreed upon? Has anyone made a master list of what's gone from TVTropes yet? Please let me know what I can do to help. —Scott (message me) 17:02, June 26, 2012 (UTC) We from the TV Tropes Mirror are trying to do the same. Here's what we have so far, and you're welcomed to reuse them (a link to the pages you got them from wouldn't hurt us too much). Note that most are edited for MediaWiki code. Thanks to User:Koujist12 for pointing this discussion out to me. Note also that these are "unsanitized" versions (that is, maybe not very politically correct) and you may want to take a look over them and see if they're ok for your community here. I may try to make "off-site" versions to relieve you of the red links if you give me time, but you're welcomed to use them as they are now. --Anime Addict 13:32, June 27, 2012 (UTC) : I've gotten fairly accustomed to Mediawiki code, so if you all need help converting pages, just give me a holler and I'd be happy to lend a hand. Koujist12 14:53, June 27, 2012 (UTC)Koujist12 Given the existence of Tropes Mirror, I don't know that I'm terribly inclined to bring there all here as well personally. Maybe the thing to do is something like: # write some kind of Rape tropes in geek media page # discuss the feminist concerns generally on that page # link where appropriate to TV Tropes, Tropes mirror and similar, with trigger warnings or notes that they don't have our editorial policy. We can always fold in content from Tropes or its mirrors on an ad hoc basis if someone wants to write an extended treatment of a particular rape trope. Any other editors here got opinions? Thayvian 02:57, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Can people doing the bulk import from TV Tropes please stick the template at the top of the pages? We can fix the wording later, but it will at least help people understand the context of the page. It will also add the "Imported from TV Tropes" category automatically. Thayvian 03:10, June 28, 2012 (UTC) : I've already imported all the Rape Trope articles that were originally on TV Tropes before the Google imposed curtain fell, but I would be happy to comply with your instructions, and I'll inform my colleauge at the Tropes Mirror Wikia of your wishes. : On a related note, we also have copies of some of the pages cut due to the new content policies (like the original TV Tropes page on the rape centric hentai game Rape Lay, among others that may be of interest to your wiki. Some we have reconstituted for our own site, and some are pending until more pressing matters are handled. : Regardless, would it be appropriate to donate these pages or links to our own site with copies of these works for your use/reproduction, and if so, which pages do you need, how do you wish we go about this, and through what channels should we do so to best accomodate your community? : Koujist12 04:49, June 28, 2012 (UTC)Koujist12 Sorry, but the imports are "as is". I've tried to adapt them slightly to this wiki in terms of formatting to remove red links, but other than that it's your wiki and you can edit them however you want and remove most of the templates (including the spoiler templates, it's your call). The other "templates" inside the text are "Wiki words" used by TV Tropes.org or make the same name on the article. You're welcomed to remove the too, I usually omit them on the mirror because it's easier for me to create them with that text inside them since they're on so many articles. Again, these are just "rough drafts" if you will, you can personalize them as you wish, to be fit for your wiki and its goals. --Anime Addict 15:54, June 28, 2012 (UTC) Remove these pages? A couple of years back, a few people imported TVTropes material onto the GF wiki when they started deleting their rape tropes. TVTropes put them back (IIRC?), we've never really done anything with them and people come across them and wonder what they're doing on our wiki and whether we endorse them or what precisely is going on with them. The pages can be found in Category:Imported from TVTropes Should we keep them on the wiki? Opinions, especially from regular editors, sought. Thayvian (talk) 00:00, April 9, 2014 (UTC) * I think we should remove them. They seem out of context here. Liz Henry (talk) 00:28, April 9, 2014 (UTC) * I would rather remove them, or archive them elsewhere if they're still liable to be excised from TVTropes. They are valuable but their tone doesn't match the rest of the wiki, and as y'all say, people oft seem to land on them with zero context and wonder WTF is going on. RickScott (talk) 02:55, April 9, 2014 (UTC) ** There's a separate Tropes Wikia that came out of this: http://tropes.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The active editors there are the same ones who did most of the upload to ours. So I think these have a home. Thayvian (talk) 04:42, April 9, 2014 (UTC) * Seems like a consensus for deletion, although a small one. If anyone has a different opinion, now is a good time to mention it, or I'll delete them in a few days. Thayvian (talk) 07:14, April 11, 2014 (UTC) * Delete! Looks like the tropes wikia's got it covered. --Skud (talk) 06:21, April 12, 2014 (UTC)